Akunei's Story
by Kazehime-chan
Summary: Asano Akunei, a genin of Konohagakure is longing to find the one who murdered her family.  After moving from Iwa, she has settled into a new life.  She can only watch as she betters her own future.  ShinoxOC
1. Her Journey Begins

Okay, first off, I've redone this story in a whole new perspective and I hope that you enjoy this remake!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **_If I did, Shino-kun, Kabuto-kun and Gaara-kun would be mine!_

_Italics-dream sequence or flashback_

Underlined- emphasized words

"Blah"- talking

'Blah'- thinking

Before we begin, if you want pictures of my characters, they'll be on my profile.

Commence with the story:

_**April 30**__**th**_

_Flowers dotted a small field to the north of the Asano compound. A young boy watched as his imouto-chan ran with her friend._

"_Akunei, don't run so fast," the boy began with a slight smirk, "I don't think little Kira can keep up with you."_

_The young girl stopped, a small frown on her face,_

"_Onii-san, if Kira-kun wants to be a good shinobi like you are and I will be he'll have to get faster!" She rebelliously stated, placing her small hands on her hips._

_The boy laughed at his imouto-chan, the laughter growing steadily until Akunei puffed her cheek and shouted,_

"_What the hell's so goddamn funny?!" He laughed harder still "Hiei!!" she screeched as she tackled him to the ground, pinning him with her tiny body._

_Kira came up and sat beside the two siblings._

"_C'mon Hiei, c'mon. Tell me!" cried the young girl._

"_You." He stated bluntly, sitting up and hugging her, confusion spreading across her five-year-old face. She looked up questioningly, but returned the hug never the less._

"_You're too grown up Akunei. You're very mature for your age, which, I suppose, explains your excellent vocabulary. So strong and you're only five." He sighed and pushed the young girl off. Kira and Akunei headed the other way._

_**April 30**__**th**__**- 2 years later-**_

_Seven year old Akunei was walking with Kira and his brother, Aishou, who was currently a 13 year old prodigy. Aishou had enough skills to graduate the ninja academy early and was granted the rank of jounin at the age of 12. Kira had always said that his brother was a little odd, but everyone had looked up to him._

_After about 5 minutes of walking with the two children, the teen had excused himself, saying he had some business to take care of. Akunei's mother, Izayoi, had asked her daughter to go fetch some berries from the eastern orchard so she could make her mixed berry pie- the __only__ thing Asano Izayoi could actually cook that didn't taste like poison._

_The two kids, despite the absence of their friend Asuka-the second daughter of the Yondaime Tsuchikage- was not with them, proceeded in picking the numerous amounts of various typed of berries. After they were done, they went home, Kira stopping at his own homestead._

_About 2 minutes from her house, Akunei got the strange feeling that something wasn't right. When she walked through the door, the house was dark._

"_Mama?" she called, walking through the dining room to the family room. As soon as she turned the corner, it hit her- the scent of blood. She gasped in utter terror as she passed the couch. Asano Izayoi lay sprawled across the floor, her upper body resting on the coffee table. Deep, ragged slices etched into the older woman's arms. A few kunai lay imbedded in her back. The pool of blood dripping onto the floor was staining the white carpet red…_

Thirteen year old Akunei shot up from her place on the couch in a cold sweat. Shivering, she placed her hands to her now throbbing head.

"That dream. Only a dream. That's all it was. A nightmare." The teen whispered to herself.

Akunei got up and walked to the window, pressing her head against the cool glass. She looked out upon her village- Konohagakure no Sato. It had been her home for the past 6 years.

'Hiei was right. Konoha was exactly the right place to restart. But how can I redo my life if that stupid memory keeps haunting me?' Akunei thought distractedly.

Two green blurs had just run past her house, leaving the onyx haired teen to blink rapidly and wonder if she had started hallucinating. She shook her head and sighed, walking over to the stairs and looking back at the clock –it read 7:30-. The girl proceeded up the staircase and went to start a shower.

After a 10 minute shower, Akunei got out and dried off. Getting dressed, however, she stopped after putting on her arm and leg warmers, casting a sidelong glance at the hitai- ate on her dresser.

'That's right. Orientation is today.' The girl sighed, 'poor Naruto. He's the only one that didn't pass the exam.' Akunei frowned slightly as she tied her hitai ate loosely around her neck. Slowly, the teen made her way to the kitchen to get an apple. She glanced up at the clock again-7:50.

"Shit!" she breathed, rushing to put on her sandals and flinging herself out the door; although, not before locking it. Living on the opposite side of the village, Akunei made a mad dash-or more of a hurried sprint- towards the academy. She hurled herself onto the rooftops as to avoid barreling into any civilians.

Akunei had made it to the classroom at 7:57, so she had three minutes left. She glanced around Iruka-sensei's classroom, her eyes landing on Naruto, who sat there excitedly as Nara Shikamaru questioned as to why the blonde was there. Naruto instantly began flaunting his hitai- ate the lazy boy as Akunei walked gracefully down the steps to say hi. She smiled and waved and took her seat in the isle next to Aburame Shino. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino burst into the classroom, fighting over who got there first. Lazily, the onyx haired girl looked up as they started fawning over their 'Sasuke-kun'.

She opened her mouth in a slight gape as Naruto got on top of the desk in front of the Uchiha. She sweat-dropped as the boy in front stood, elbowing Naruto into Sasuke.

The two started gagging,

"Naruto, you're dead!" Sasuke choked out, attempting to get rid of any left over Narutoness.

The atmosphere in the room flared with a wave of killer intent as Sakura began to crack her knuckles. She and the rest of Sasuke's fan club began to straighten things out as they started wailing on the innocent orange clad genin.

Iruka-sensei walked in right when the girls were done and began to lecture all of them on what it truly meant to become a ninja.

"Okay. It's time to put you all into your 3 man teams. Team 1," Akunei drifted off, daydreaming,

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke…"

"WHAT?! Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be stuck with Uchiha?" shouted Naruto.

"Sasuke's grades were the highest of all of you genin, Naruto your grades were the worst. We put you two together to keep the team balanced. Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." Iruka finished

"Asano Akunei," said girl looked up "You will be place on another team that has recently lost a member." Akunei nodded

"Hn, she's a replacement? Bet that's all she's good for." Sasuke piped, hoping to make the girl angry.

"…I'm sorry, did you say something? I was to bust ignoring you to care." The Asano said with a smirk. Half the class burst out laughing.

Most of the Jounin instructors came, of course taking their students with them.

Iruka-sensei led Akunei out to the hall, closing the door partially behind him. Akunei bid goodbye to Naruto before she stepped out.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to have a team with your friends, Akunei, but there were an odd number of students, so…" Iruka began, being utterly sincere.

"S'allright. What's the fun in working with someone you know? If you don't know who it is, you'll be challenged more." The girl stated bluntly.

As she was talking, a man in green spandex walked over. Akunei looked at him 'those eyebrows…' she thought.

"Akunei, this is your jounin sensei, Maito Gai. Good Luck!" Iruka called as he went to the staff room to finish some papers.

"Hello, my lovely blossom of youth in the spring! As you have heard, I am Maito Gai, Konohagakure's handsome green beast! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, young lady!" He bellowed, rather dramatically I might add, giving the good guy pose.

"Uh, hi." Akunei was at a loss for words.

"Come now! You will meet the rest of your new team!"

The two walked in a comfortable silence on their way to their specified training field.

"So, young Akunei, are you nervous about meeting you team?" Gai asked, full of youth.

"Well, a little I guess, but, I'm sure we'll get along fine." The girl stated, lacing her fingers behind her back, a smile tugging at her lips.


	2. Important Notice

A notice to all of my readers: All of my stories are as of now, DISCONTINUED. I have given permission to my sister Melody, whom you may know as 'miho-hime', to re-construct and continue my work. If you would like to complain and/or inquire me or my sister, drop an e-mail or PM to her account. My e-mail has been shut down and I cannot reboot it.

Her e-mail is: (crimson commander 53 cox . net if it did not show up. Remember to remove the spaces.)

Her account is: miho-hime. If you have trouble finding/looking her up on FF, search for 'Tales of Symphonia: Rise of the Scarlet Dragon' or 'An Angel's Heart' and click on her author's link from there.

Thank you for your time, and I'm very sorry to all of my readers.

-Shannon


End file.
